


【allby】锋芒

by ccwzj



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: *锋味拍摄花絮一则。





	【allby】锋芒

小谢不是第一次来西安。  
他成名得早，年轻时因为拍戏也走过不少地方，但跟组和自己出来做节目的感受还是不一样。  
这次的小孩是别人推荐他认识的。虽说叫小孩，但第一次看到他照片的时候，小谢差点以为他们差不多大，后来打听一番才知道，小孩比他小十岁。  
他自己到这个年纪，虽然看起来年轻，但其实对很多新生代演员都像看孩子一样，忍不住就生出点作为前辈的责任感来。  
但是见面之后发现这个小孩跟想象中不太一样。  
同照片上相比，剪短了头发，胡子也刮了，许是冬天吃胖了点，虽然身体看上去瘦瘦的纸片一样，抿嘴笑的时候脸颊鼓起点肉，眼睛又弯，真的是个讨人喜欢的小孩。  
小孩很热情地接待了他，落地第一顿饭是小孩请的，叫上了他们全组的工作人员。  
席间小孩叫自己“锋哥”，自我介绍说，“我是白宇，锋哥可以叫我小白。”  
二人握过手，小白也不知在高兴些什么，挠着头嘿嘿地傻笑。  
笑得小谢心里又软又暖，只觉得这个小孩应该很好亲近，忍不住也跟着他笑了，不禁期待起未来三天的录制来。

小白自己说，可以叫他“长安通”。  
头开始他还有些拘谨，说话间虽然也直视着小谢的眼睛，但小谢能看出来，小白是在控制自己的害羞。  
因为小白的耳朵总是红红的，偶尔在不对话的时候，也用余光偷偷瞟小谢。  
待到小谢意识到转头看他，他又把视线收回去了。  
几次三番，小谢着实摸不着头脑。  
他不懂现在的年轻人心里都在想什么，只好将注意力放回饭桌。  
觥筹交错后一闭眼，就到了第二天。  
他们第一场外景在老城区的一个旅游景点，周末人很多。小谢早就习惯被围观人群挤着拍了，但他注意到小白一直刻意跟他保持着距离。  
小谢想这小孩怎么还有点怕生。  
他们是一档美食节目，拍摄主题自然还是围绕着“吃”。  
小谢生在香港，虽然移居北京多年，但口味还是偏粤系，这条街上的很多吃的，他也是第一次见。  
小白是个在自己的舒适圈里就能十分放松的人，这是小谢观察发现的。因为他只要一问小白关于西安美食的问题，小白话匣子便打开，手舞足蹈地同他说话，眉飞色舞的兴奋模样跟安静的时候判若两人。  
小谢觉得这样的小白很可爱，而且也为了增强节目效果，他不断抛梗给小白，令人意外的是小白每一个都接住了，还接得非常好，旁边的摄像老师都被他逗得忍不住笑。  
聊开了之后，小白就像一只被养熟了的小猫，张开肉垫寻找依赖。  
很快小谢就发现小白对他的称呼变了，怯生生地叫“哥哥”。见他没反对，一双眼睛笑成小月牙，抓他的手，兴冲冲地说，“哥哥我还知道那边有一个特别好吃的，我带你去。”  
大男孩穿着臃肿的羽绒服，带着呼出的热气一同凑过来。  
小谢那瞬间突然明白小白其实很喜欢跟人亲近，甚至有点黏人。

然而小白不会做饭，甚至不懂如何买菜。  
他们的节目有一个环节是各做一道菜给对方吃，小谢之前了解过，小白喜欢吃面食，他打算给他做一碗特色面。  
同时他也有点期待小白会做什么，可事实证明小白什么都不会做。  
他带小白去菜市场买食材，小白买菜不看实用性，什么好玩买什么。  
小谢在摄像机拍不到的地方偷偷问小白，“你之前自己买过菜吗？”  
小白抠着手指，摇摇头，“都是家里人买……”  
小谢叹口气，真像养小孩一样牵着他，“那你跟着我，不要乱跑。”  
小白倒是很听话，亦步亦趋地跟着小谢，看小谢挑菜买菜，整个人的状态跟在小吃街介绍美食的时候判若两人。  
小谢挑西红柿，小白就看着一边的青椒和红椒，伸手摸摸，像在看什么有趣的东西。  
“哥哥我们也买两个这个吧！”  
小谢想问你知道这是什么要怎么做吗？然而最后看着他的眼神认了输。总不能只有自己享受小白得不到乐趣吧？于是他点点头，叫摊主一起把两个椒都装着了。  
接下来又走过了两个摊位，小白便像终于能帮上忙了一样，兴致勃勃起来。  
“哥哥这个能用上吗？”  
“哥哥我们买点这个吧？”  
“哥哥我还有点想吃这个。”  
小谢拿着自己想要的食材在一边结账，小白私自装了一颗西蓝花，排在小谢后面，看看手里的菜，又看看小谢在买的东西，手足无措地等着。  
“哥哥这个还要吗？我都叫他装好了……要放回去吗？”  
小谢从他手里接过来，一起付了账，“都拿着吧……回去我想想怎么做。”  
小白于是很开心，像吃到蜜的花蝴蝶，甩着手臂跟在小谢后面蹦蹦跳跳地上了车，等小谢回去做给他吃。

小谢破例做了一顿收录之外的饭给小白，租的公寓里没有其他工作人员，只有他们两个。  
小白不会做饭，倒是很会喝酒，带了两瓶很好的红酒来，赤着脚在厨房的橱柜里翻找，“哥哥你的酒杯在哪里啊？”  
厨房地上脏，小谢匆忙赶他出去，“一会儿我来找，你快去坐着。”  
小白嘟着嘴出去了，调皮地同小谢开玩笑，叫他哥哥，说，“你的港普带儿话音真好玩。”  
小谢做饭很快，小白吃得不少，他们喝了很多酒，到后来小白整张脸都红扑扑的，歪倒在椅子上笑着说要教小谢唱歌。  
小谢半生出过很多唱片，也为别人写过不少歌，倒是头一回有人这么明目张胆说要教他唱歌的。  
他撑起下巴，饶有兴趣道，“你打算教我唱什么歌？”  
小白一手拿酒，摇摇晃晃，哼着前不久刚唱过的调调。  
小谢隔着桌子听了半天，没听出他在唱什么，凑过去坐到他旁边，“这是什么歌？”  
“笨！”小白靠在他身上，“在西安当然是教你唱我们《西安人的歌》。”  
小白的头发随着节奏蹭在小谢侧脸，身体也大半倚在他怀里。  
眯着眼哼歌的人一手拿着酒，一手费力地想要搂小谢的肩膀。然而也不知是故意还是无心，揽了几次都没揽成功，反而把小谢的衣服弄得乱糟糟的。  
小谢到最后也没听清小白到底在唱什么歌，只盯着他的眼睛，拿掉他手里的酒杯。  
“小白，你是不是醉了。”  
小白迷糊着打了个酒嗝，撒娇道，“我没有……我们喝的一样的酒，你还没醉，我怎么会醉。”  
“真的是一样的吗？”小谢不相信，“我感觉你这杯更甜。”  
音乐声停了，小白不唱歌了。  
他坐直身体，最后终于准确地揽住了小谢的肩，凑得极近，酒气都喷在彼此呼吸间。  
小白舔着嘴唇，挑起眼尾，喃喃自语一般，“那你要不要来尝尝？”  
没人再去关注没喝完的酒到底哪杯更甜，最甜的人自己送上门来被吞入腹中。

“唔，哥哥轻点……”  
小白躺在沙发上，裤子刚褪到膝盖，毛衣被卷上胸口，乳头在暖气充足的室内还是打了个冷颤翘立起来，被含住吮吸。  
他急切地扭腰甩腿，想把裤子彻底脱掉，被小谢按住压上胸口，“发什么骚呢？这么迫不及待？”  
小白红着眼角，在昏暗的灯光下模糊地看向小谢，伸手将自己的屁股向两边掰开，邀请道，“哥哥进来嘛。”  
小谢剥了他的裤子，同时也解开自己的，手指在他入口处戳了戳，破开洞口发现里面竟然是湿润的。  
“你湿着屁股来找我吃饭？”小谢很意外，看上去乖巧的大男孩，笑着的每一秒，说不定下面都流着水。  
小白抬起一条腿抵上对方肩膀，动作勾人，“所以你来？还是不来？”  
后来小谢发现，小白这个小孩就是表面虚张声势张牙舞爪，实际上根本没有那么硬气，操了两下便软了。  
他陷在沙发里，手指揪紧布料，刚开始还能舒服得哼哼，后来小谢换了姿势变了角度，小白的呻吟就全都带上了哭腔。  
他的额发散乱，又娇又嗔的眼神看得小谢莫名起了股凌虐的欲望。  
小谢面对面抽插顶撞到小白快射出来，给他一个缓冲让他休息会儿，又背靠沙发把人抱坐在腰间，向上操弄。  
小白又哭又叫，还不忘挺胸将胸口往小谢嘴边送，可怜巴巴地求哥哥，“舔一舔，哥哥舔一舔嘛。”  
他的乳晕比一般人要大一圈，粉粉的，薄薄一层胸肌像刚发育女孩子的胸脯，咬一口会出蜜一样的诱人。  
小谢叼住他的乳尖吸吮，小白的屁股就会缩得更紧。  
他是喜欢一些痛感的，如果用虎牙尖碾磨，小白会发出高亢的浪叫，下面冒出一股一股的淫水。  
他快射了，伞状物顶在小谢胸膛上，在他腹肌的沟回间磨蹭，扣住小谢手臂的手指非常用力，陷进肉里。  
小谢被抓的地方明天一定会有红痕。他不介意被情人留下印迹，代价就是他留给对方的必须比对方留给他的多。  
小白浑然不觉自己触了逆鳞，舒服地爽过了第一波。  
他被抱进卧室，还没从上一轮快感中回神就被顶开后穴再度操到深处。  
这次小谢不再给他哥哥一样的温柔，啃噬他的锁骨，在他乳晕周围咬得满是牙印，小白细瘦的大腿上也遍布青紫的指痕。  
最后小谢叼着他的喉结吮，他终于哭着推叫拒绝，“哥哥不行！明天、明天还有录制，摄像哥哥会看到的……呜呜。”  
小谢狠狠吸他的嘴唇，质问他，“你是不是对谁都叫哥哥？”  
小白被操得腿已经勾不住对方的腰，摊开在身体两边，委屈道，“不叫哥哥叫什么嘛。”  
“你的摄像哥哥说不定正在某个角落拍你，你在床上被操的骚样都被他拍去了。”  
“哥哥不要这样说……啊！”小白捂住脸，言语上的羞辱使他更兴奋，只要一想到会有第三双眼睛看到他浪出水的全过程，他便控制不住绷直脚背，尖叫着又将白色的体液溅在胸膛。  
小白的身上湿哒哒的，屁股里也湿哒哒的，他没力气再承受操弄了，可是小谢还没射。  
他起身乖乖地爬到小谢胯间，先是用鼻头跟柱头磨蹭了几下，像小动物间表达友好的亲吻，然后张开嘴，将勃起的粗大性器纳入口中。  
小白不太会做口活，含得很吃力，但用心，眼泪流了满脸也没将小谢的东西吐出来。  
最后被抵住喉管射精的时候，他涨红了脸，眼尾晕染上绯色，祈求地看向小谢。但小谢按住他的头，悉数射进他嘴里。  
小白拼命咳嗽，屁股里的精液随着身体的抖动被挤出一股，流在大腿上，嘴角也挂着没能全部吞下的精液。  
他搂过小谢的脖颈，缱绻着索吻，任由小谢将他嘴边遗漏的体液又送回口中。  
两个人舌头缠着舌头，湿漉漉地吻了十几分钟，小白终于软了腰，没力气再发骚，撒娇让小谢抱他去洗澡。  
小谢在热水中咬小白的耳朵，摸他精瘦的腰，问他有没有想好明天要做什么给自己吃。  
“我这不是给你吃了嘛。”小白仰起头，漂亮的颈线露出来，靠在小谢怀里冲他眨眼，“明天就饶了我吧。”  
小谢无可奈何地捏了他的腰一把，换来一声夸张的“哎哟”。却认命地吻住他的嘴唇，心里偷偷决定明天给小白再加个菜。


End file.
